


On A Picnic

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble Set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sakura trees</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Picnic

Kanou held Ayase against his side as they walked through the park. Sakura blossoms swirled around them and Ayase lifted his hand to try and catch a few.

"Kanou-san, this place is beautiful. Let's set up our picnic there."

Ayase ran ahead to set up their blanket and picnic basket. Kanou watched him go and smiled as Ayase started pulling out the food he'd cooked for their outing. Kanou sat down and pulled Ayase against his chest.

"Feed me."

Ayase laughed and fed Kanou a grape. He couldn't help but nip at Ayase's fingers whenever his fingers got too close.

***

Once his hunger was sated, another hunger grew. There was barely anyone in the park and he was powerful enough that no one would stop him. Kanou tilted Ayase's head upward so he could kiss him. He rolled them so Ayase was on his back, not stopping to break their kiss.

They'd been doing this long enough that Ayase didn't struggle against him and actively participated, though he still thought two men together was strange. And when Kanou slid inside him, Ayase screamed out his delight.

"Oh, Kanou-san!"

Ayase came, but Kanou wasn't done yet. They were far from over.


End file.
